


Windswept

by Wanheda_Leksa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Development, Child Abuse, Comment if I forget tags aswell I still haven't gotten the hang of this, Emotional Hurt, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis Lexa, He's kind of an ass in the first few chapters, Loneliness, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Referring to Bellamy, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanheda_Leksa/pseuds/Wanheda_Leksa
Summary: Windswept; Exposed, Unprotected, Bare.Lexa’s been in Polis surrounded by the same people all her life, it wasn’t until Clarke Griffin started in sophomore year and she found herself a little curious about the blonde who’s eyes unknowingly told stories making Lexa more than intrigued.Fastforwarding 2 years to their senior year the universe finally decided to push them together.Will they meet in the middle? Or Will they crash and burn?





	1. Chapter 1

It was nearing the end of her first week in senior year and Lexa was already dreading it, the teachers have been nagging at them about colleges and what they want to do for the rest of their lives and quite frankly she’s done with it right now.

 

Lexa isn’t bad at school, she is actually one of the few students who have the best grades. It’s Thursday afternoon, last period and she's sitting in english barely listening to what Kanes talking about until she hears her voice being mentioned.

 

“- Last but not least Miss Woods and Miss Griffin are to work on together on their english assignment, if you have any issues please don’t be afraid to come and see me about this and the deadline is next Friday” Mr Kane said scanning the room to see if they all understood and with that the bell rang signaling the end of this torture she’s had to endure for the past 3 years.  

 

As Lexa hurried to get up happy that school was finally done she nearly got knocked back down by someone standing behind her, turning around she saw no one other than Clarke Griffin standing there with a stupid beautiful smile on her face. 

 

“Hi, uhm Lexa? right?” the blonde asked and all Lexa could do in reply was nod.

 

“I’m Clarke” she said awkwardly sticking her hand out, when Lexa continued staring blankly at her Clarke retracted her hand awkwardly. 

 

“Rigggght… Well, I was wondering if I could get your number? and I could text you my address or we could work over at yours uhm... whichever is convenient enough for you I’m not so fussy”

 

“Lexa?.... Earth to Lexa!?.....Commander?” she asked waving her hand in front Lexas face.

 

Lexa didn’t realised she hadn’t said anything at all until she heard Clarke call her commander and it nearly punched a moan out of her then and there. 

 

“Oh crap, right sorry. My minds everywhere but yeah give me your phone i’ll put my number in and you can text me the time and place I’m not to fussed about it”

 

_ “seeing as the company i’ll be in is as breathtaking as you _ ” Lexa added silently to herself….. 

or so she thought but judging by the way Clarke blushed and dropped her phone she realised she had actually said that outloud.

 

Lexa looks up at her and she has the shyest of smiles that you almost couldn’t see. Clarke looked up when she felt Lexa’s gaze boring into her and blushed some more when Lexa winked at her. 

 

“Text me later beautiful”  Lexa whispered kissing her cheek and walking off with a smirk.

 

“Did Lexa Woods just call you beautiful  _ and  _ kiss your cheek?” Octavia asked from behind her shocked.

 

“I- uh- Yea… I think she did”

 

* * *

 

**Unknown [6:37pm]:** _ Hey Lexa, It’s Clarke here just _

_ texting you to ask if we could study at yours tomorrow  _

_ after school around 4 maybe? If not whatever time and _

_ place is fine for me. P.s Heda? Seriously?  _

 

**_Number saved as_ ** **Prisa**

 

**Heda [6:41pm]:** _ That works with me and Yes Clarke,  _

_ seriously. You have a problem with that Prisa?  _

 

**Prisa [6:41pm]:** _ Whatever Lexa I’ll see you tomorrow. _

 

**Heda [6:43pm]:** _ Have a good evening Clarke. _

 

* * *

 

_ Why’d the universe do this to her! Out of everyone she got paired up with it was Lexa.  _

_ The school's commander. She would’ve prefered the school’s fuckboy ‘Bellamy Blake’ or one of his douchey imbeciles Atom or maybe Dax rather than Lexa who she tooootally doesn't have a crush on.... _

 

Sighing she looked at the text message Lexa sent her earlier.

 

_ What the hell does Prisa mean?  _ she wonders with curiosity ignoring the fluttering in her stomach.

 

Clarke was just about to reply when the door slams open.

 

“CLARKE!! WHY ISN’T DINNER READY!!” Pikes voice drifts down the hall. “DON’T MAKE ME COME UP THERE OR IT WON’T BE PRETTY FOR YOU!!” Clarke scrambles down the stairs only to be met with harsh words as she crossed the threshold into the lounge.

 

“Why isn’t there any dinner out you good for nothing bitch! You know what I expect to see when I get home” He slurred out. “Nothing set out on the table is something I DON’T want!” she flinches at his words but just as Clarke was about to reply he cuts her off. 

 

“I was doing-”

 

“I don’t want to hear it slut!” he yells slamming his hands on the table.

 

She feels tears welling up in her eyes but knowing it’ll anger him more if she lets them fall. Blinking them back Clarke stood there listening to his harsh words.

 

“Why do I need to remind you to make sure dinners ready when I get home! This isn’t a fucking charity home! You need to pull your weight to live here you lazy whore!” He spat at her “I bet that’s why dinner isn’t ready right!? You were too busy fucking some boy instead!” He stops to rummage through the fridge “Fuck off and get out of my sight! I don’t want to be looking at you anymore” he grumbles out and shoving her towards her room. 

 

Clarke tumbles slightly but regains her balance and basically runs to her room. Once the door is shut and locked she slides down the door as the tears do the same on her face, silently cry in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter but they get longer so bear with me for a lil bit.  
> I have another 6 already written up but once I get out of my writers block and am able to start on chapter 8 I will post another 2 chapters.
> 
> p.s/ If you remember this story being up once before it was me who wrote that I just didn't like how it was in first person so I edited to whole thing and i've also changed quiet a bit about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke’s lying in bed staring at the stars on her ceiling Friday morning as she listens to Pike rummage through the house getting ready for work. She hardly slept that night but, she knows Pike gets angry sometimes when he’s drunk but she’s glad he doesn’t hit her. Looking at her phone she sees that she should probably get up soon if she doesn’t want to be late. She pauses when there’s a knock on the door, Pikes voice travelling through it not long after.

 

“Clarke I’m taking off now and just wanted to let you know I’m going on a business trip and won’t be back till next friday-” His voice slowly drifts off as Clarke starts getting ready. “-so you’ll be by yourself until Aden gets home later tonight but I put some money in the bank for you to buy food to survive throughout the week”

 

“Oh. Ok.. I’ll see you next week then” She replies trying to sound dejected but it probably comes out as tense as she feels.

 

After some time Clarke looks at her watch and saw she was going to be late if she didn’t leave now. Running out the door with her hoodie, she started her usual morning walk to school enjoying the morning breeze against her face.

* * *

 

Lexa was sitting in class when Clarke runs in late and drops herself to the chair next to her. Lexa turns to face Clarke when she notices her eyes dozing off every few minutes.

 

“Miss Woods if you would kindly redirect your attention off Miss Griffin and face the front it would be very much appreciated” Lexa didn’t realise she was staring at the blonde long enough for anyone to notice but apparently she had been.

 

She knew she had to say something witty back, especially since she heard a few snickers come from behind her.

 

“Mr Kane I appreciate your observation and I will take it into consideration” She replied with a smirk.

 

In return he just walks off shaking his head mumbling about how  ‘ _he doesn’t get paid enough to deal with this crap_ ’ and resumes teaching. When Lexa turns back to look at Clarke she’s still sleeping.

 

 _Are you fucking serious!? He called ME out when Clarke’s literally sleeping right next to me?! Fucking prick._ She internally yells banging her head on the desk ignoring the funny looks she receives.

 

After a while Lexa finally does redirect her attention back to the front and notices everyone packing their things away and walking off. Looking back to Clarke she proceeded in poking at her until she started to stir awake.

 

“Clarke. Wake up, you’re gonna be late for your next class” She stirs a bit more and incoherently mumbles something Lexa didn’t quite hear properly.

 

“What? Clarke come on, wake up or we’ll _both_ be in trouble for being late” She say feeling a bit annoyed with Clarke.

 

“It’s only gym” Clarke grumbles

 

Lexa looks up when she hears someone clear their throat and sees Mr Kane standing there staring at us. Rolling her eyes the brunette lifts Clarke up and carries her out.

 

“Clarke i’m gonna take you to the office so you can sleep” Clarke frowns then grumbles out a no in her sleep making Lexa smile at how adorable she is.

 

“I guess I’m going to have to take you somewhere else then” she shrugs.

 

* * *

 

Clarke wakes up with a blanket wrapped around her and a pillow under her head.

 

_Wait a pillow? She didn’t bring a pillow to school…. Did she?!_

 

She shoots up searching her surroundings to see beautiful green eyes watching her with concern and…….. amusement?

 

_She’s either still sleeping or she died and this is heaven because that is 100% an angel._

 

A deep throaty chuckle snaps Clarke out of her trance. _Wait a minute I know that chuckl-_

 

“Are you quite finished staring _Klark_ ”  the angle husked with a smirk.

 

_Wait that isn’t an angel.. OMG Pleaaaase tell me I’m NOT-_

 

“Yes you are at my house because you didn’t want to wake up first period. I live close by so I brought you here.” Lexa replied but her smirk formed into a genuine smile.

 

“Oh crap school! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckk!” Clarke jumped up and went to run out the door when Lexa called out to her.

 

“Clarke!… School finished over 3 hours ago” Clarke stopped and looked at Lexa for a while before she realised that she technically skipped school.

 

“Fuck! Pike’s gonna _KILL_ me if he finds out I skipped school. I gotta go” Clarke panics.

 

“Wait Clark-” She went to leave again but Lexa grabbed her arm.

 

Clarke grabs the offending hand holding her in place and pulls Lexa forward flipping her on her back making Lexa’s face morph into shock as she realises she’s now staring at the ceiling. Hearing Lexa groaning makes Clarke gasp and help her stand and briefly check her for any injuries.

 

“Sorry. Uhm, I better get going. Bye” Clarke finally ran out the door only to be stopped once again.

 

“Wait Clarke!”

 

 _Again?!_ Clarke internally groan

 

“What?!” Her tone laced with annoyance.

 

“Let me give you a ride home it’s almost dark out” Lexa said

 

“I’ll be fi-” “-Please” Lexa cut her off pleading.

 

“Fine” Clarke huffed and followed Lexa to her motorcycle.

 

_Wait Motorcycle?!?! Oh HELL NO. Nuh uh. There was noooo way in HELL, Clarke will ever ride on that death trap._

 

Clarke carried on walking down the driveway not looking back at Lexa.

 

Lexa turns around to give Clarke a helmet when saw she wasn’t there, instead she was walking down the driveway.

 

“Clarke! Clarke where are you going?!” She stopped and turned around.

 

“I will NOT get on that death trap Lexa!”

 

“Fair enough we’ll just walk” Lexa shrugged walking down the driveway.

 

“Well are you coming?! I kinda don’t know where I’m going!” Lexa yells looking over her shoulder.

 

“Well for starters you’re walking the wrong way!” Clarke yelled making her turn and follow the blonde with a grin on her face.

 

* * *

 

The walk was rather uneventful other than the small talk that happened every few minutes. Lexa was always the one to initiate conversations first but after a while she got the feeling that Clarke wasn’t in the mood for talking so she stopped talking and let her be.

 

When they walked up the driveway a boy with sandy hair that looked around 9 stepped out of a car and ran towards them.

 

As soon as Clarke saw Aden a smile graced her lips.

 

“Clarke!” he screamed excitedly.

 

“Hey buddy” She caught him as he flew himself into her.

 

Lexa watched as they hugged a little while longer before Clarke put him down and ruffled his hair.

 

“Reeeeally Clarkee” he whined.

 

“Oh be quiet you love me” Clarke sassed giving him a kiss.

 

He then turned his attention on Lexa before stepping forward “Who are you?” he asked curiously with his head tilted.

 

“I’m Lexa and you are?” She replied with the same amount of curiosity minus the head tilt.

 

“I’m Aden. Clarke’s little brother, Nice to meet you Lexa” he then turned his attention back to Clarke and started complaining about being hungry.

 

“Do you want to come in for dinner as a thanks for walking my stubborn ass home?” she asked and it caught Lexa off guard. That was the last thing she thought would come out of Clarkes mouth.

 

“Are you sure?” Lexa asks uncertain.

 

“Yes. We’ll probably be having pizza so welcome yourself in if you decide to!” she said over her shoulder as she walked off inside with Aden, just then Lexa’s stomach grumbled so she shrugged and entered the house.

 

Clarke just finished ordering the pizza when the front door opened and Lexa walked through into the lounge looking rather… Awkward. Clarke smiled at being able to witness this side of Lexa when everyone usually saw the commander version.

 

“You can sit down you know” Clarke tells her when Aden runs in with his pajamas on and a blanket then he plopped himself down next to her snuggling in.

 

Lexa watched Clarke smile at Aden and place another kiss on his head, Clarke looked back to Lexa who quickly looked away blushing at being caught staring.

 

“You’re cute when you blush” Clarke winked at Lexa then she walked off to answer the door.

 

When Clarke came back with the pizza Lexa and Aden were sitting on the couch staring at each other. Sighing she set the pizza down and sat between them.

 

“It would be very appreciated if both of yous stopped your stare down at the moment and ate some food” Clarke said snapping her fingers in front of their faces Lexa blinked and looked at Clarke then the food then back to Aden.

 

“HAH! I win!” Aden yelled with a fistpump.

 

“Whatever kid. I would’ve won If princess here” she stops to glare at Clarke only to earn an innocent shrug. “Didn’t snap her fingers in my face” she grumbled.  

 

“She was snapping her fingers in my face too!” He fired back.

 

Lexa just stuck her tongue out in reply and grabbed a slice of pizza.

 

“So princess where’s your parents at tonight?”

 

“They’re Dead” she said quietly as if to make sure Aden didn’t hear her.

 

“Oh my god! I am so sorry I didn’t know” She winced at her foot in mouth disease.

 

“It’s fine like you said, you didn’t know” the blonde reassured. “We live with this guy Pike, he’s better than the other couple of people we were with” Clarke mumbled around the pizza in her mouth.

 

“Let me clean this” Lexa says when all the food was gone.

 

“I got it go sit down”

 

“Clarke” The other girl said trying to sound stern.

 

“Lexa” She mocked back.

 

“Fine, scream if you need help”

 

“Need help with what? Lifting the rubbish bin lid?” Clarke laughs at the blush forming on Lexa’s cheeks once again.

 

“Whatever” She pouts sitting down ignoring Clarke as her laugh fades away as she walks.

 

“What are you looking at little dude” still pouting she looks at Aden who’s staring at her.

 

“Nothing” he replies going to get a drink.

 

As Clarke walked out she froze when she saw a shadow making its way towards her, when the figure got closer she lunged forward and flipped them onto their back and was surprised to see who was looking up at her with a grimace.

 

“Hello to you too princess” Bellamy grunted out.

 

“Jesus Christ! I thought you were a fucking murderer!” Clarke yelled helping him up.

 

“My bad. I didn’t realise you could put me on my ass” he said looking everywhere except at Clarke sheepishly.

 

_How does he know where I live?_

 

“What are you doing here Bellamy?”

 

“Right well you see I- uh-” Bellamy started to explain.

 

“Clarke is everything alright I heard you yell so I-.” Lexa stopped once she saw the other person standing by Clarke.

 

“ _Blake_ ” Lexa sneered

“ _Woods_ ” he said in the same tone.

 

“Clarke what is-”

“Clarke what is-”

 

They stopped and looked at each other then looked at Clarke.

 

Clarke stood there feeling the tension that was pouring out of both of them. It was almost suffocating then she remembered they were both looking at her for an explanation.

 

“Lexa’s here because she walked me home and Bellamy’s here because….. wait why are you here again?” she asked in confusion.

 

“Well I was gonna ask If you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night?” his eyes locked with Lexa’s taunting her, smirk locked in place.

 

Lexa turns to look at Clarke waiting for her answer, hoping she’ll say no.

 

“Bellamy I appreciate you asking but I can’t I have to watch my brother” Clarke knew that wasn’t the real reason why, but he didn't need to know the real reason was because she didn’t want to be added to his list of girls he’s fucked and bragged to his friends about the next day while they snicker and poke at you until he moves on to his next fuck. But another reason is because Octavia’s his sister and she’s 100% sure there’s a rule in the world where you can’t date your friend’s brother.

 

Lexa lets out the breathe she didn’t realise she was holding and shot a smirk towards Bellamy.

 

“What do you mean no?” he asked as he took a step closer to Clarke. “Get someone to babysit the kid” he said way too nonchalantly.

 

“When I say no, I mean no” Clarke replies getting frustrated.

 

“Whatever, I won’t stop till you say yes” he replied cockily.

 

“Leave Blake”

 

Clarke turns and sees Lexa walking closer to her, she stands a bit in front of Clarke like she’s trying to shield her away from him.

 

“Stay out of this Woods” he glares at her.

 

He moves to shove Lexa away but she grabs his wrist and punches him in the throat with her other hand hard enough for him to gasp for air but not hard enough to block his airway altogether.

 

“When you find the air your lungs so desperately need you better leave and never bother Clarke again” her voice low and dark.

 

Lexa looks back at Clarke and stretches her hand out for her. Clarke grabs it and she tries not to focus on how soft Lexas hands felt in her own as Lexa leads her back inside.

 

“Thanks for that, I had it covered but i’m not going to start an argument on it” Clarke says with exhaustion even though she slept the day away.

 

“I know you did sorry if I overstepped but he was being a jerk”

 

“It’s fine Lexa. Seriou- Shit Aden!” she panics when she sees his blanket on the floor next to some shattered glass.

 

“Fuck, he must’ve seen you and Bellamy”

 

Clarke runs to his room and see he’s not there either then It clicks, rushing into her own room she sees him on her bed clinging to her pillow.

 

“Aden it’s okay, you’re okay, I’m okay.” Clarke coos at him when she reaches her bed.

 

“Aden buddy, it’s me Clarke” He looks up at Clarke with tear stained cheeks and Lexa swears her heart almost shattered right there.

 

“Clarke…” he croaks out.

 

She nods and opens her arms as he dives into them, it takes all of Lexa’s self control to not walk over there and pull them both into her arms, not knowing how Aden would react.

 

_I only punched Bellamy, I wonder why he’s so shaken up._

 

Clarke talks to him and reassure that everything’s okay until he drifts off to sleep, she lays him down on her bed and looks up to see Lexa looking worriedly at them.

 

“He’s okay. He just hates it when people fight or yell because-” Clarke starts to explain but stop herself off realising what she was just about to reveal.

 

Lexa nods at Clarke to reassure her she doesn’t have to explain “I should leave. I’ve probably overstayed my welcome so yea.. I’ll uhm go” Lexa turns and goes to walk off.

 

Clarke catches Lexa’s wrist before she leaves looking at her with pleading eyes. “Stay...Please” Lexa knows it’s near impossible to say no to Clarke when she’s looking at her like that.

 

“I’ll sleep on the couch”

 

“We have a spare bedroom you can sleep there” Lexa nods and Clarke gives her some clothes to sleep in.

 

“Goodnight Lexa” Clarke smiles at her.

 

“Reshop Prisa” Lexa kisses her cheek before walking to the spare bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was Aden so shaken up huh? All will be revealed soon because I feel like this is gonna be a really fast paced fic and I can't stop it or slow it down. Bellamy will get major character development as the story progresses don't worry guys.
> 
> So I still haven't gotten out of my writers block but I decided to give y'all a chapter because I know what it's like being left on edge for too long. 
> 
> Comment if this is crap and I will delete this. Kudos to people who like I appreciate it <3


	3. Chapter 3

When Clarke wakes up the next morning Aden is still asleep, she brushes the hair out of his face pressing a kiss to his head before slowly pulling herself out of bed trying not to wake him.

 

As she's walking towards the kitchen she bumps into someone and reflectively twists their arm behind their back pushing them into the closest surface, remembering Pike not being here.

 

“Ouch! Clarke it’s me Lexa” The brunette whimpers out.

 

Realising her mistake Clarke lets her go looking at the ground sheepishly.

 

“Sorry” she mumbles.

 

“It’s fine, just give a girl some warning yeah?” The blonde nods moving into the kitchen to make Aden some food knowing he’ll be up soon.

 

“Do you do MMA or something” Lexa asks curious

 

“I do Krav Maga and dabble a little with MMA” The blonde nods.

 

“Maybe we could train together sometime?”

 

“Yeah… I think i’d like that”

 

“I uhm have to go home but maybe I could come back later and we could actually start on that assignment?” Lexa asks uncertainty.

 

“Yeah ok, just-just text me when you get home please” Lexa nods and walks out but she comes back a few seconds later to push a kiss to Clarkes cheek then she’s off again.

 

The blonde stood there smiling looking in the direction Lexa just took off in but then Aden walked in and all her thoughts went down the drain as she focused more on Aden and what he wanted to do today.

 

* * *

 

When Lexa walked through the door her house was quiet which is normal. Her mom must’ve gone back to work same as her dad. She hardly sees them but she couldn’t care less, it’s nice to not have parents that are constantly hounding on you to do better or push harder, but she won’t deny she feels disappointed when she gets home and they’re not there.

 

She texts Clarke to tell her she made it home fine and was just about to make her some food when her phone rang, she looked to see who was calling her and smiled before picking her phone up.

 

“Hey Ahn”

 

 _“Hey Lex”_ Lexa didn’t realise how much she missed her until she heard her voice.

 

 _“How’s life? Are Mom and Dad still working heaps?”_ The older girl asks even though she already knows the answer.

 

“Yea… they’re still living at work” Lexa mumbles quietly.

 

_“Sorry kid”_

 

“When are you coming home? I miss you” She asks not wanting to talk about their parents any longer.

 

 _“When did you get so clingy?”_ the older girl chuckles “ _Maybe next weekend”_ She says after a few beats

 

“How is work going?”

 

“ _It’s going good i’m thinking of expanding soon but i don’t know where_ ”

 

“Maybe you could open a bar here?” Lexa says both mischievously and hopeful.

 

“ _If I opened one there I’d probably see you there every Friday_ ”

 

“No…..”

 

“ _Lexa” the older girl says knowingly._

 

 _“_ Ok maybe but not _every_ Friday _”_

 

_“If I ever open a bar there I’m putting your name next to your picture on the ban list”_

 

 _“_ What! Why? _”_ She whines.

 

“ _No way in hell am I going to let you gay my places up Lex_ ”

 

“But you’re gay too!”

 

“ _Correction I’m Bisexual_ ”

 

“Still the same thing” she pouts.

 

_“Stop pouting I can feel it through the phone”_

 

“Finee”

 

“ _I have to go back to work i’ll call you later”_

 

“Okay… I love you”

 

 _“Ai hod yu in seintaim strik heda. Ste yuj”_ Is the last words she says before she hangs up. Lexa looks at the time and sees that it’s 1:36pm so she makes herself some food and switches the t.v on but drifts off asleep not too long after.

 

* * *

 

Lexa wakes up to an insistent buzzing noise coming from her phone that she has been trying to ignore for the past half hour. She grumbles and looks to see who’s annoying her and sees that it was Clarke spamming her with texts.

 

 **Prisa [3:16pm]** _Come by around 4 if you still want to start that assignment today._

 

 **Prisa [3:31pm]** _Lexa?_

 

 **Prisa [3:39pm]** _Hellooo?_

 

 **Prisa [3:46pm]** _You haven’t replied if you were coming or not so are you?_

 

 **Prisa [3:49pm]** _Lexaa_

 

 **Prisa [3:55pm]** _I swear to god Lexa answer me._

 

 **Prisa [3:57pm]** _I don’t care if you’re balls deep in some bitch fucking reply._

 

 **Prisa [4:05pm]** _I’ll take it as a no that you aren’t coming then._

 

It’s no secret that she has a little Lexa down below. She got outed freshman year but Clarke didn’t come to polis high till the year after so it’s a little surprising that she knows considering they’ve never went past little glances in the halls.

 

 **Heda [4:07pm]** _Sorry I was sleeping and 100% not balls deep fucking some bitch btw_

 

 **Heda [4:07pm]** _Also if the offer still stands I can be there in 10?_

 

 **Prisa [4:10pm]** _Ok_

 

 **Prisa [4:10pm]** _Come in through the back door it’ll be unlocked._

 

**********

 

After reading Lexa’s reply Clarke felt embarrassed. She blushed so hard Aden was scared she was in his words about to “burst like red balloon” which made her blush even harder, so she picked up a pillow and hit him with it. Which was a huge mistake because it turned into a full on pillow war.

 

The blonde chased him all around the house smiling as he laughed until she got him trapped into a corner, she was about to strike when a pillow hit her on the back of the head making her spin to see who it was. Lexa was standing there grinning but then her grin faded as an angry looking blonde stalked towards her.

 

“This treachery will cost you your life” She said with a deadly look and Lexa’s eyes went wide but before she could run off Clarke smacked her with the pillow causing her to dramatically fling herself onto to floor.

 

“Avenge me…  _strikon_ ” she gasps out to Aden.

 

They both watch Aden nod then throw his pillow at Clarke which looked like it was going to miss by a lot, so she does the older sibling duty and walks directly into the pillows path before making her way over to Lexa to help her up.

 

“Well done _strikon_ you have avenged me and defeated the mighty _Wanheda_ ” She hears Lexa say.

 

“What does _strikon_ mean?” Aden asks with his head tilt like it always is when he doesn’t know something.

 

“It means little one” he thought over it for a moment before he stood up straighter.

 

“I’m not little! I am a big person” he said with a nod which would make anyone wonder if he was nodding to convince himself.

 

“Sure you are _strikon_ ” she said flicking him in the forehead and redirecting her attention to Clarke who watched the exchange with a small smile

 

“Shall we get started on this assignment Clarke” Nodding Clarke goes to get her books and the get started on their assignment.

 

After 2 and a half hours of working and 10 minutes of the blonde apologizing profusely for the texts she sent they decided to stop and carry on another day seeing as they were halfway done. Leaning back to close her eyes for a little while she missed Lexa staring at her.

 

 _She’s so beautiful._ Lexa thinks staring at Clarke whose eyes are currently closed head leaning onto the back of the couch. She doesn’t know how long she had been staring at the blonde until Aden snaps her out of it.

 

“Why are you looking at my sister like that?”

 

“Like what?” she asks blushing a little for being caught.

 

“Like how my dad looked at my mom when she wasn’t looking”

 

“I-” she trails off not really knowing what to say.

 

“It’s ok I like you so you can look at Clarke like that if you want” he says then walks off to his room to where Lexa assumes he’s going to play.

 

Movement next to her snaps her out of her thoughts and she sees Clarke’s eyes fluttering open. Lexa watches Clarke scan the area for Aden seeing panic rush through her face when she doesn't see him so Lexa speaks up to reassure the blonde.

 

“Aden’s alright Clarke, he just went up to his room to play and I was just gonna head off”.

 

“Oh… yea it’s getting late I’ll see you at school on Monday?”

 

“Uhm Tuesday actually, it's a long weekend remember?”

 

“Oh, right Tuesday then”

 

Lexa walks over to Clarke and this time she’s actually prepared for when the brunette kisses her cheek then carries on out the door while Clarke stands there frozen yet again.

 

Snapping herself out of it Clarke chases after her hoping she’s still outside

 

Lexa was sitting on her bike and was just about to drive away when Clarke comes bursting out the door stopping her.

 

“Lexa!”

 

Looking at Clarke curiously she stops the engine and hops off her bike only to get pulled into a hug.

 

Clarke’s arms are wrapped around her shoulders, head tucked in her neck. Clarke feels Lexa tense up from either shock or- _maybe she doesn’t want to hug me..._ the blonde realises, she was just about to pull away when Lexa wraps her arms around her waist and relaxes into the hug.

 

“Instead of kissing me you can always hug me” She say with a smile.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lexa murmurs into her hair giving her another kiss stepping away.

 

“Goodnight Lexa” Clarke blushes turning away.

 

“ _Reshop prisa_ ” she nods and drives off

 

* * *

 

Pulling up into the driveway Lexa sees a familiar car parked in there. Once she realised whose car it was she raced off inside the door slamming open startling the person inside.

 

“Holy crap Lexa! You still know how to make an entrance I see” they say with a grin walking up to her to  ruffle her hair.

 

“Anya!” She huffs slapping her hand away pulling her into an awkward hug.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were coming next weekend”

 

“Well I had the weekend off and I didn’t want to ruin the surprise” she winked. “Soo where were you kid? I’ve been here for a few hours waiting for you”

 

“I was at a friends working on an assignment for english” she says rolling her eyes.

 

“Is that code for you were fucking someone?” she asks wiggling her eyebrows at the younger girl.

 

“No Ahn” she grumbles. “I was actually doing some work” She says walking off into the kitchen.

 

She narrows her eyes for a moment then nods her head before speaking. “What’s her name?”

 

Lexa sighs giving up “ _Her_ name is Clarke”.

 

“Clarke? Isn’t that a dudes name?” Anya snickers.

 

“Whatever Anya” She snaps out defending Clarke… well her name anyway.

 

“Woah calm down Lex” she replied hesitantly.

 

“I’m sorry i’m tired, I’ll just- I’ll be in my room” She says feeling a little guilty about snapping at her no longer than 10 minutes of seeing her again after weeks.

 

Anya practically raised Lexa while their parents worked endlessly she can’t really be mad at them for that because it meant she could buy all the things she needed without worry. They both knew their parents loved them but they also knew their parents loved their jobs too.

 

Their parents Indra and Gustus Woods who are kind of a dynamic duo. Indra’s the best lawyer there is and Gustus is the best detective out there.  


They hung around a lot for the first 7 years of her life before they went back to full time working which ultimately left a 15 year old Anya the burden of raising a 7 year old. So it wasn’t a surprise that she enlisted into the army when she knew Lexa didn’t depend on her as much anymore.

 

She knew when her little sister needed her and when Lexa did she dropped everything to be there for her. Especially when she got outed for being both gay and intersex freshmen year. Anya was right there with her fighting anyone who dared to say anything remotely hurtful to her, looking at Lexa with even the slightest bit of disgust was enough for her to want to end your life. During that time she took Lexa to a gym that did MMA or Krav Maga and enrolled her in them so she could defend myself when she had to go back overseas.

 

When she did eventually leave people took that as their que to try pick fights with Lexa which ended with her handing Bellamy and his stupid friends their asses to them in front of everyone. It gave her a week's suspension and being called ‘The Commander’ for the next 3 years.

 

Sighing she turns around “I’m sorry for snapping to you Ahn” She says quietly.

 

“It’s ok Lex just… Be careful ok?” Nodding in reply she says goodnight and walks off to her room lying down in bed.

 

Her thoughts instantly shifted to Clarke. She thought about how at ease she was when she chased Aden around the house, about how _real_ her laugh and smile was with him. Lexa began drifting off into the void with bright blue eyes guiding her through the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys I've been busy with school. Stupid Algebra anyway. Thanks for all the kind comment and kudos I appreciate it more than you guys realize. Enjoy this scrap comment if I did something wrong and I'll see you guys when I do.
> 
> TW: A minor and not very graphic violence scene will happen if you want to skip then stop reading at "Clarke didn’t think he would be back until later in the week." and continue at "You hit me"   
> It's near the end of the chapter but yea just fyi.

The weekend went by fast and soon it was monday morning. Clarke had to wake up an hour earlier than she usually did to make sure Aden was dressed and ready for school on time. She really wished he was at camp again, she loved her brother with everything but waking up 1 hour earlier than what her body wanted was a bitch. 

 

“Aden! Hurry up or I’m leaving you here!”

 

_ 1...2...3...4… _

 

Suddenly a loud bang could be heard which either means he ran into the wall or fell over his feet before Aden comes stumbling towards Clarke head halfway in his hoodie, one shoe on.

 

“I’m Ready!” He says once both shoes are on and his hoodie is correctly placed.

 

Clarke shakes her head with amusement then brushes his hair so it’s somewhat tidy. 

 

“Let’s go”

 

When they arrive to Aden’s school Clarke crouches down to Adens height to make sure he’s listening and understands properly.

 

“I’ll see you after school, don’t leave unless you see me yea?” 

 

“Ok. Love you Clarkey” with a kiss to her cheek he’s gone running off to his friends. 

 

With a sigh Clarke makes her way to school which thankfully enough is only a block away.

 

* * *

 

Clarke’s day is rather boring and repetitive. She goes through the same process everyday. 

 

Wake up. Get Aden ready. Walk Aden to school. Go to school herself. Get Aden and go home. Where they either do homework or watch tv, eat and eventually go to sleep only to do it all over again tomorrow. If anyone asked Clarke what she would rather be doing other than sitting at this table vaguely listening to what Bellamy is asking her, she’d probably reply with “anything but this”. 

 

“-out with me?” 

 

“What?” Clarke says slightly confused.

 

“Do you want to go on a date?” Bellamy repeats a little louder getting the attention of the people sitting with them.

 

“A date?” She repeats eyebrow raised.

 

“With me yes” Clarke looks around the table and see’s Finns puppy love eyes on her before he scowls at the other boy.  _ Hormonal boys  _ she thinks with an eye roll. 

 

The next face is Octavia, although her face is blank Clarke stares at her a little longer and she sees the hope in her eyes.   _ Righht… moving on…  _

 

Monty is giving her a look of pity knowing how she isn’t interested in Bellamy, while Jasper seems to be on his own buzz daydreaming.

 

“Uh well you see-”

 

“Hey Clarke” 

 

_ Thank the heavens for this get away card. _

 

“Lexa hey, sorry guys I forgot I was supposed to go meet Lexa at the library to… study yes” she grabs the other girls hand and practically drags her out of the cafe ignoring the furious glares she gets from certain students.

 

“Well that’s one hell of a hello princess” Lexa smirks.

 

“Shut up I needed to escape an awkward rejection and the gods gave me you as an escape” the blonde is still dragging Lexa to god knows where.

 

“Ouch darling, I’m offended” The brunette gives a fake gasp. “Where are you taking me anyway?”

 

“To the field”

 

“Are you trying to seduce me princess?” Lexa grabs Clarke spinning her and pins her up against nearby tree. “Because consider me seduced” She husks lowly loving the way dark eyes seem to drop to her lips for a second.

 

“Actually..” Clarke leans forward lips ghosting across Lexa’s ear. “I brought you here” Lexa drops her hands from the tree to Clarkes hips while Clarke winds hers around her neck “to eat your lunch” Before the other girl can process what’s been said Clarke’s spinning their positions and walking away with her lunch.

 

“You will be the death of me Clarke Griffin” She mutters zipping her bag up.

 

“You coming slowpoke!” 

 

Lexa Woods woke up 30 minutes earlier than she needed to just to make herself some sandwiches. She wouldn’t dare to share them with anyone, Anya included. But as she watched Clarke start to devour one of said sandwiches she couldn’t find it in her to try and snag it back. Instead she sat down next to the blonde and grabbed the remaining one left.

 

“Mmmm this is sooooo good” The blond mumbled around her food.

 

“I’m glad my lunch is up to your standards princess”

 

“Why weren’t we friends years ago? I don’t think I can eat any other sandwiches again”

 

“Using me for my food huh? And if I recall correctly I tried to be your friend” the brunette shrugged.

 

“You did, but your little fan club didn’t like it”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Costella… No.. Costia I think her name was came up to me after we spoke and pretty much gave me a “she’s mine stay away” talk” Lexa was a bit surprised learning about this, for she actually thought the blonde probably just didn’t want to be friends with her.

 

“Really? Costia and I were never nor have we ever to this day been together”

 

“Oh.. I was new and I didn’t want any drama so I backed off then met O in the bathroom when Costia tipped her drink on me”

 

“Wow… Was the top see through” The other girl smirked.

 

Before Clarke could reply the bell rang.

 

“Well thanks for being my escape but I have art which I actually kinda enjoy” The blonde says pointing over her shoulder.

 

“I have wood tech I’ll walk with you”

 

“Woods” Clarke says out of the blue laughing.

 

“I’m well aware of my last name princess” 

 

“No it’s just… Woods. Wood tech”

 

“You are a very strange human Clarke” The other girl replies shaking her head

“So i’ve been told” she shrugs. “This is me, don’t be a stranger Lex” she says walking in to class with a parting wink. 

 

“Definitely will be the death of me”

 

* * *

 

 

When Lexa returned home she felt great. Her sister was home plus the encounter she had with Clarke left her smiling all last period. She didn’t see Anya’s car in the driveway so she figured her sister either went out to get food or something until she saw a note on the door. She grabbed it hesitantly and felt her mood drop instantly upon reading it.

 

_ Lex.. I had to go back to work because one of the workers did something stupid. I’m sorry but I’ll make it up to you I promise little one. _

 

_ P.s - I made dinner for you before I left you just have to heat it up. _

_ \- Anya _

 

She wanted to cry but knew it wouldn’t get her anywhere, instead she scrunched the note up and threw it in the trash.

 

_ She’s becoming a workaholic just like them.  _

 

She walks into her house which is way to big considering she’s the only one who actually lives here. She feels small and alone, an obvious difference to the overly confident commander that walks the halls at school. The house is looks naked, it has no sentimental photos or trophies anywhere. The walls are plain, the shelves only seem to be supporting dust instead of objects. 

 

She ok with not having people that put you down unintentionally when they’re trying to make you see reason, more than ok actually. But there’s a small part of her that craves for it. She wants her mother or father to criticize her, to help mould her into a respectful, caring and loving person. To teach her the do’s and don’ts of the world. Anya can only guide her so far and she’s grateful for her but she would give anything to have her parents be there the way he sister always was and is. 

 

She showers and goes to sleep to try ignore the fact that she’ll probably never get the one thing she wants. As she sleeps there’s a blonde girl in a house much like hers. 

 

She’s in her own room, the girl has tear stained cheeks and a bleeding lip. For an unexpected visitor seemed to have returned earlier than she thought and caught her slacking off. The only thing she wants is that the person she values most will always remain safe. 

 

* * *

 

Clarke didn’t think he would be back until later in the week. She knew it was too good to be true that she’d be free from his harsh words for a week. So when she heard the front to open and heard his slurred voice and stumbling thumps she knew to send Aden off to his room. 

 

“Aden go to you room and finish your work I’ll be up soon” She gave him a kiss on and head and a smile watching him as he ran off. 

 

“Clarrrke” The slurred voice was closer. Almost as if the person was in the same room as her.

 

“In here” She spoke with a firm voice knowing that yelling or mumbling would anger him.

 

“Wherees tthe boy” he frowned.

 

“In his room doing homework”

 

“Speakin of, yoouuu weren’t at school last weekk” He walked closer. “Whyy is thhhhat” he swayed on the spot still slurring. 

 

“I- uhm- I didn’t feel well” A harsh hand on her chin forced her to look up from the ground.

 

“You didn’t feel well?” There was silence after that. No words just the menacing glare Pike had fixed on. “Are you sure it wasn’t because you were whoringgg yourself out to boys” He took a step back releasing the grip he had. “Answer me bitch!” 

 

Clarke didn’t see it coming. If she did she would’ve blocked it but it took her by complete surprise. This was the first time he’d ever hit her, she wasn’t sure how to react. Looking at Pike he seemed to have sobered up a little and looked equally as shocked as her. The faint throbbing of her lip and taste of blood was distracting her enough that she didn’t notice Aden’s retreating figure.

 

She didn’t notice that Pike’s shock didn’t last for long.

 

“Look what you madee me doo you-” Clarke didn’t listen to the rest. She brought her hand up to her lip and hissed at the sting. Her sighting started getting blurry and she realised they were tears waiting to fall. “-to boys thiss neverr would have-”

 

“You hit me”

 

Three words. Three words silenced him. He looked like he had finally realised what he did. His face showed his guilt. He grabbed his coat and walked away. She heard the door open and shut then silence. She walked into her room and found Aden there hiding in her blankets asleep, tear stained cheeks. 

 

She climbed in next to him and finally cried. She cried until there was nothing left to cry and eventually falling asleep. As she sleeps there’s a brunette girl in a house feeling more alone than her. 

 

She’s in her own room, the girl shares the bed with no one but herself.  Even the house she shares with herself alone. For her unexpected visitor seemed to have returned back to her own life leaving her with no one. The only thing she wants is for her surroundings to become less lonely. 

 

What both girls don’t realize is that they also want something else. Something that they can only give each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and find a posting schedule but I'm rewriting the chapters as I get feedback so hang on for a bit if you can. Kudos to everyone that is still here. :)


	5. Apology..

Ok so it has nearly been a year and I haven't uploaded another chapter, the reason for this is because I lost myself and during that I also lost the motivation to write. I probably won't come back to this anytime soon but yea I'll try to, or maybe I'll just start doing some one shots sorry..


End file.
